Divergent High
by haley2017
Summary: This is a story about the Divergent Characters in High school. Yeah, we know, not very original. Yep that's right we said 'we'. The twins are writing a story together. Full of fun and a lot other things. We are terrible at summaries. Please don't jugde this bywhat you're reading. Hope that you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all this is my and my twins first time writing a story together. We know, lots of Divergent highs out there, but alot of them are pretty good. So we thought why not give it a try. Not too hard right? Here is our first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: There's two of us. How could we possibly be Veronica Roth. That's our question.**

**If there is any possible, logical explanation to this question, please tell us. We would really like to know ourselves.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Once I shut it off, something more annoying wakes me up. Ugh…. Caleb. He's pounding on the door. This has been going on everyday since the first day of kindergarten . He wakes up every morning without an alarm clock gets ready, then just once I shut off my alarm he's already there banging on my door. I walk up to the door and Caleb falls face into my room.

"What the hell?" Caleb asks.

"Caleb we go through this every morning."

"Whatever." "So are you excited for the first day of senior year at Divergent High?" Caleb asks really excited.

"No, not really. Are you?"

"Well kinda because then I can get back to studying with all my Erudite friends.''

"Well that seems fun." I say sarcastically .

Caleb seems frustrated with me so he leaves. Then I get ready by taking a shower. After my shower, I get dressed. I decide to wear a black nike shirt with a pair of dark blue jeggings. And my favorite black rocketdogs.

I look in the mirror. "Damn Tris, you look mighty fine." I see Christina say into the mirror with a old timey accent.

"What the hell Christina! I thought you were a rapist! How the fuck did you get here!?"

"Oh ya now I gots a few tricks up my sleves? How did you get here?"

"My mom."

"Please don't share the deats with me."

"Ah, that's my favorite part!"

"Too fucking bad! Not my problem!"

"Oh really? Well, first my dad took my mom into a hotel room and.."

"EWWWW! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Hey we don't use that kind of language here!" My father yells up.

"Sorry !" Christina yells back down.

"Dammit now you got me into trouble Christina!"

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"No shit sherlock! Let's go!"

"I'm driving!"

"Hell no! Last time I let you drive, we ended up in a tree."

"Fine, shot gun!"

* * *

Christina and I hop into my 1991 black firebird. I wouldbe driving my brand new baby but Christina just had to put it up a tree. And to think, I saved up for a year. I know that my parents wouldn't buy me another car. Since they are very selfless. It took me a good three years for them to get me my fire bird. Now I'm back to square one. More saving up to pay for the damage caused by Christina. Which means extra hours working at The Dairy Dock.

I slowly pull up behind a car at the red light. Dammit, If I was that car, Iwould have sped through that yellow light. I guess not every one isn't a smart driver like me.

Then out of no where a motorcycle comes up next to me and knocks on my window. I had my radio kinda loud, since Royals was playing. But this person knocked pretty dang hard, causing me to hit the gas. Luckly I'm quick with my feet and hit the brake, just before the car infront of me got hit. I roll down my window to see that Uriah took off his helemet.

"Dammit Uri, you scared me have to death and almost killed my baby!" I scream at him.

Uriah stares at me with a blank face. "Tris, your pregnant? Tell me who this son of a bitch that did this to you. I'm going to kill him."

"Uriah, sweetie, I'm talking about my car."

"What the f-"

But before he can finish the light turns green and I speed off leaving him with his helmet in his hands.

**Well hoped you liked our first chapter. Can't wait to write more.**

**Love,**

**the twins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! We are back from Chicago! Sorry that we haven't updated in a while, you see we went on a band trip to Chicago and got back yesterday at 5:30 in the morning! So as you can see we were very tired. But never fear we are back for another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We's got no smarts to own Divergent.**

**...**

But before he can finish the light turns green and I speed off leaving him with his helmet in his hands.

**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

Once I park my car, Christina and I walk up to Zeke, Shauna, Will, and Marlene.

"Why did you speed off so fast back there?" Uriah asks while coming up behind me.

"AHHH!" I scream. "Dammit Uriah you scared me half to death...again!"

"Hey I have a question. If I scared you half to death back at the stop light and I scared you half to death just now wouldn't two halves make a whole?"

"So whats your point?"

"My point is wouldn't you be dead?"

"Shut up you dick hole!"

"Hey I'm just stating facts here." Ugh sometimes that boy just gets on my nerves.

"Any ways changing the subject since it's the first day of Senior year whats everyone's schedule?" Zeke asks, "Because I have Commons, Band, Spanish, A Lunch, AP Calc, PE, AP Chem, and 9th grade Speech."

"Zeke why are you taking 9th grade speech?" I ask.

"Because I failed it all the other three years."

"Then why are you taking two AP classes when you can't even pass 9th grade speech?"

"I guess I'm just lucky."

"What about you Uriah what classes are you in?"

"Well Tris my little buddy," I roll my eyes at that. "I'm in PE, some Intro to Drama Lit. crap, Debate, I have A Lunch, AP History, AP Calc, AP Chem, and I have open campus last period. What about you?"

"Well I'm in AP Spanish, Opens, Opens, A Lunch, AP Calc, AP Chem, and I have Opens last period too." I say

"What the hell how come you get three opens and I get none?" asks Zeke

What a dumb question I think to myself. "Hum maybe it's because you failed 9th grade Speech three times duh." I say.

Right before Zeke could start to do his fake cry he does when ever I insult him the bell rings.

* * *

**Tris's AP Spanish Class**

**Tris's POV**

All I can think about is how Zeke failed 9th grade speech 3 times. This is all I can think about when all of a sudden this guy with the most amazing dark blue eyes comes in and sits in front of me. I also notice that he is very muscular. I keep staring at him until someone waves a hand in front of my face.

"May I help you?" I ask because who ever it was intrupped me and my gaze. Then I realize that it's the guy in front of me.

"Um yeah I was wondering if you could help me find my next period class." The guy asks me.

"Um sure can I look at your schedule?" He hands it to me and I take a look at.

**Period 1- AP Spanish - RM. 207 J. Mattes**

**Period 2 - Commons - RM. Commons D. Lillie**

**Period 3 - Open Campus**

**A Lunch**

**Period 4 - AP Calculus RM. 197 T. Kirer**

**Period 5 - Physics RM. 207 S. Tessier**

**Period 6 - PE Gym 2 A. Likness**

**Period 7 - Open Campus**

"So Commons is a honor study hall. Commons is the lunch room, but everyone just calls it Commons." I say.

"Oh okay so whats Open Campus?" He asks.

"Almost every Senior has open campus at least once. Open Campus is when you leave school because you have enough credits to graduate. So since you have Open Campus before Lunch you can leave and go out to eat or eat at home or do whatever you want for that 50 minutes. But then since it is before lunch then you don't have to come back to school for lunch because there's not enough room for everyone to eat in commons so none of the seniors can eat there but you can still eat the school lunch." I explain to him. Yet he still looks a little confused.

"Here tell you what I have Opens second and third period so I'll come and find you after commons and we can hang out together before Calculus." I tell him, that changes his confused look to a grateful look.

"Thanks." he says then the teacher walks in.

"I'm Tris by the way."

"Four."

Then the teacher goes around giving each student a spanish name while I take in the fact that he has a name for a number.

* * *

After spanish I show Four to where Commons is.

"So where do you want to met after Commons?" I ask him.

"Well you can either meet me here or at my locker if you want."

"Lets meet by your locker, what number is it?"

"Number 45."

"That's cool mines 46."

"So I guess well be seeing a lot of each other then."

"Yup. See you later."

I say as I walk out of the Commons. I walk up to my locker to put my books away and grab my keys.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter. We hope you liked it and if you have any questions on what some of the things that were described in this chapter that was hard to understand about the schedule please PM us. Most of this was from what our school does like open campus and the lunch thing for seniors. So we hoped you liked it hope that you PM or review on anything that you would like to read in this story. We are all opened to suggestions.**

**~ The twins ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys were back for another chapter! We were so happy today when we opened our e-mail today to find 5 reviews (we think?) there just waiting to be opened. And to answer the guest mih yes we will start updating more often. (as you can see by this update ;)) And also for guest mih maybe we did see you while we were in Chicago. Who knows. well anyways we hope that you guys are having a good week so far. Happy Tuesday to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Last time we checked we didn't own Divergent, but just for you guys we'll check again... *searches for about 2 seconds* Just as before we do not own Divergent!**

**...**

I say as I walk out of the Commons. I walk up to my locker to put my books away and grab my keys.

**...**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

Once I grab my keys I walk out to my car. To be honest I have know idea to what I'm going to do for 50 minutes before I have to go pick up Four. If it were just me I would just go home and eat and sleep until it would be time to go back to class. Well I have 45 more minutes to kill mine as well just drive around and do nothing.

* * *

Only 45 minutes and one cup of coffee later... I arrive back at school and wait by Four's and my locker. Then the question why the name of Four? I mean its more than likely a sports thing but still you come to a new school and keep that old nickname? As I'm still contemplating this idea Four comes and interrupts my thoughts.

"So are you ready to go Four?'' I ask.

"Yup." Is his simple reply.

"Okay then we'll take my car then." I say

When we get out to the parking lot Four stops short of my car.

"Is this really your car?" He asks.

"Yup this is my baby." I reply.

He was just standing there until I finally honked the horn and told him to hurry up and get in or I would be leaving him there. That's all what it took for him to get in.

"So where are we going?" He asked me.

"Um well we could find somewhere to eat or we could have pizza delivered to my house. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Um we could go to your house."

"Okay my house it is then."

* * *

Once we arrived at my house we got out off the car and I went to unlock the door. We sat inside debating over what type of pizza to get. Then we finally decided on pepperoni pizza. So while I went into the kitchen to order the pizza and get some chips Four was picking what to watch. I come back in and set the pop and chips on the coffee table.

"So what are we watching?" I ask.

"Um well since there was nothing really on I thought that cartoons would be a good choice."

"That's what I would have hoped you would have picked."

When we we're finished with the second cartoon show there's a knock at the door.

"Ugh, finally. I'm starving!" I say as I get up to answer the door.

"That will be $24.59 plus tip." says the delivery man.

"There's no way that I'm including tip when I waited over an hour and a half when your advertisement says, 'We deliver in less than 45 minutes."

"Well that's still $24.59 plus tip because it's not my fault. Your house is impossible to find!" he barks at me.

"Here's your money and here's your tip where deodorant! Cause you smell awful!" I say as I through the money at him and take the pizza and slam the door in his face.

I look over at Four and see his mouth wide open and his eyes just staring at me so I decide to take a piece of pizza out of the box and slowly walk over to him and shove the pizza in his mouth. And right away he takes the pizza and starts to eat it.

Once he's finished that slice he asks, "What was that for?"

"That was for just sitting there staring at me."

Then its quiet and we eat the rest of the pizza. Then I look over at the clock and see that it's almost 12:30 and 4th period starts at 12:48!

"Shit we have to go!" I say as I quickly get up and grab Four's arm helping him up off the couch. Then I race outside to start the car. Once Four gets in the car I drive off down the street at like 75 miles an hour. As I'm doing this I hope that there are no police out. Then I go 45 in a school zone, luckily for me there are not any small children around. We make it school in five minutes flat!

"Tris' what class do you have next?" Four asks me.

"I have AP Calculus with Mrs. Adam."

"Hey me too...Nevermind I have it with Mr. Kirer" He says.

"Well you're going to have a good time he's the best teacher ever."

"So I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess. Hey don't you have Open Campus 7th period?" I ask.

"Yup."

"We can meet somewhere if you want."

"Okay sure."

* * *

**Four's POV**

Oh my gosh I couldn't wait for this day to finally end it just got so long and I absolutely hate HATE! My Physic"s class. Frist the teacher almost used my real name I had to stop her before it slipped out that I'm the mayor's son. And then all the cheerleaders came and swarmed around me trying to talk to me and then eventually they all started to feel my muscles and they would say stupid things like 'your so strong' and I'm like yeah I'm pretty a wear of that I mean I've lived in this body for 18 years. Like I know that they weren't being nice to me because I'm new here they were only being nice to me so then I would date one of them. There has only been one person nice to me all day. And that was Tris. And I'm truly grateful for that.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed and the next time we update we will start off with Four's point of view. Okay so we just reviewed saying that they didn't understand the Commons thing. Well Commons is an honor study hall. And in commons you can talk and don't really have to be quiet as in a normal study hall. Also with commons you get the privilege of having concessions, so you can go up and get something to eat during your commons study hall. Then with the lunch thing if you are a senior you cannot eat in the lunch room, mostly because at our school you have limited space for all the students in A lunch and B lunch to eat. So seniors have to leave and eat somewhere else like in a specific classroom, in the gym, or ut in cars. They can eat the school food or go out to eat, but they have to be back in time for their next class. Finally with Open Campus (opens for short) its only for seniors. If the have enough credits/classes to graduate and do not want to take any AP Classes (College courses) they can have an open period meaning that they can leave school for the assigned class period that they do not have a class. Some seniors at my school use it to go home and sleep some stay at school and tutor other student, some stay and go to the weight room or the gym and work out. And if you have opens the period before or the period right after lunch they leave and go home to eat because then they have a longer time to get to their house and eat and make it back before the next class starts. So I hoped this helped anyone who was a little confused by it. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please PM us or reviews**

**~the twins~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys whats up? Well when I got home and opened my e-mail I was surprised not to see any reviews that were mad at me for how I ended the last chapter. So I thank you for that. Guess what today was the first night in like two months that I haven't had any homework! I was so mad when I did so that's why I didn't update early today. Oh yeah I don't know how long this chapter is going to be because I'll have to go later. But anyways I'll try to make it a good length one.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Divergent I am not that creative because it took me like 5 minutes to write this disclaimer!**

**...**

There has only been one person nice to me all day. And that was Tris. And I'm truly grateful for that.

**...**

**Chapter 4**

**As promised...**

**Four's POV**

I wait for Tris at her locker. It's been 5 minutes since the last bell signaling the beginning of 7th period. I wonder if she forgot to meet me here or if she just doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. I finally just decided to go home after I got a couple of stares of just standing there. I walk out of the building and see that Tris's car is still here. Maybe she didn't forget but then why would she just be sitting in her car... Oh shit I forgot that I told her I would meet her out here after class. Great now she probably just thought that I had completely forgot about her!

Then all of a sudden I see her get out of her car. I gulp.

"Hey Four we have been waiting for you!" she says. 'We?' Who's this we?

"Oh I'm sorry I thought that we were going to be meeting at our lockers. And who's this 'we' you speak of?" Then all of a sudden a guy and two girls get out of her car.

"Oh Four this is Uriah, ans that's Marlene and Christina" She says pointing to a very happy looking girl and a dark skinned girl. "Guys this is Four he's going to be hanging out with us today."

"Cool, come on Four let's get going." say the boy named Uriah.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Well since it's the first day of school and it just so happened to be on a Friday we're going to go to my house and get ready for the party." Says Uriah.

"Sounds like fun." I say.

"It sure is going to be." Says Marlene.

"Hey Four do you need a ride?" asks Tris.

"No, but if you would wait for me to go and get my car then I'll be ready to go."

"Sure we'll wait."

* * *

**At Uriah's House**

**Tris's POV**

"Jeez Uriah you drive really fast I almost got lost and I know where you live." I say.

"Well that's what you get when you follow the all amazing Uri on his motorcycle." says Uriah he's such a dumb ass sometimes.

"So what time does the party start?" asks Christina.

"Um lets see according to the sun it's about 2:45. And school gets out at 3:25. So in about 3 hours and 15 minutes." Says Uriah.

"No you Jack Wagon what time does the party start meaning the time it starts not how many hours." she says.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place? It starts at five." says Uriah.

"Okay so what needs to be done?" I ask.

"Well you, Christina and Marlene can start in here by pushing the furniture out-of-the-way and making a dance floor and pick out some music, and get the drinks in coolers. The coolers are in the closet and ice is in the freezer downstairs." He says. "While you're doing that Four here and I will start to set up some tables and stuff outside and get the food ready."

"Okay then let's get to work." I say.

* * *

**Four's POV**

"So where did you move from?" Uriah asks me while we're moving the picnic table next to the other tables.

"Um I moved from New York and then my dad got a job here in Chicago." I reply

"What does your dad do?"

"Um he works for the government." I say I really hope he stops asking about my past.

"What does your mom do then?"

"Um she left us when I was four years old."

"Oh I'm sorry for asking."

"No its okay. You must have really cool parents if their letting you through a party so early in the school year."

"To tell you the truth they were abducted by aliens." He's says and I just stare at him he must be a really odd child.

"No I'm just messing with you they just travel a lot so they don't really care what Zeke and I do."

"Wait you and Zeke the senior who's taking 9th grade speech. You and him are brother?" I ask

"unfortunately yes, but lucky for you i was the one who got dropped on the head and still managed to get the better brains."

All I can do is laugh at this.

"Did you just tell this guy that you're the smart one?" I turn around to see Zeke staring at Uriah.

"Well yeah because its true."

"I know I just had to make sure you weren't making fun of me."

"Hey guys the party's here!" says a tall girl.

"Hey babe." say Zeke as he gives the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"And who are you?"

"Hi I'm Four." I say as I extend my hand to her. But she just looks at my hand and gives me a hug instead.

"I'm Shauna, its nice to meet you Four." she says and that's when all these people start flooding into the house.

Its only 6 by the time girls are wasted and start to come talk to me and try to kiss me. Thank goodness Zeke saves the day by announcingthat we are going to be playing truth or dare down in the game room.

"My house I'm going first." says Zeke

"Its my house too."

"To bad I said I was going to start first."

"Marlene truth or dare?"

* * *

**Okay I think that was a long enough chapter so hoped you enjoyed it and I'll hope to have another chapter for you tomorrow. Anyways it Wednesday! The middle of the week so 'Keep calm the Weekend is near!' Have a goodnight and a good day tomorrow! I you ever have any questions make sure to leave a review for me or PM me. Or you can review/ PM me at anytime. Goodnight! Remember to Review or PM me!**

~the twins~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Sorry for not updating in like a really long time. I guess I kinda _forgot_. But...Wow like four updates in one week you guys are really lucky! So I was reading the revewis that you guys had left me and just to say, I didn't think that Zeke and Uriah would be that funny to you guys, but I guess it was. Maybe I should write more little fights between the two brothers. Well I got a review from a guest, and to answer your question to if there's going to be any uriahxtris my answer is that probably not because I'm not really a fan of that. But if I do do uriahxtris it wouldn't be for a while because right now Uriah and Marlene are dating. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I'm to lazy for a good disclaimer so I do not own Divergent!**

**...**

"Marlene truth or dare?"

**...**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris's POV**

"Um... dare?" she says slowly.

"I dare you to rate all the guys on hotness." Zeke says.

"That's always the first dare you do!" Uriah states.

"Shut up bro she did picked dare."

"Its okay Uri. Um let's see number one is obuvisually Uriah, then Four, third is Will, and last is Zeke. I wish I didn't even have to rate Zeke ugh." she says as she puts her finger in her mouth and gags.

"What!" Zeke protests," I mean I could see why Will would beat me out you've known him longer but Four you don't even know anything about him!" Zeke says with a hurt expression.

Then we all start laughing at him.

"Zeke you have a girlfriend anyways! Mar its your turn." says Uriah.

"Tris truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

Then right before I'm about to answer we hear a crash from upstairs.

"What was that?" Christina asks.

Then we here another crash and all race up stairs. When we get upstairs we peek through a crack in the door and see that almost everyone is gone except for about 10 people. We open the basement door a little bit farther and see that Peter and Eric are rolling around on the ground fighting and screaming at eachother. We open the door all the way and begin to watch more closely.

"I'm going to ask her out you fag!" Peter yells.

"Oh. I'm not the gay wad here. She would never go for such a short boy!" Eric retorts.

"She is short herself. What makes you think that she wants a tall guy. You might offend her." Peter says.

Suddenly I realize whom they are fighting over. Me.

"Who wouldn't want a tall musculiar guy!?" Eric says.

"Well, I don't know who you are fighting about." Zeke states, "But let's get some things straight first. We will work on you sexualitly later. But Eric, you calling yourself musicular is like calling a toothpick a tree. We all know thats a lie. And second, we all know that you guys are both fags, we have all seen you kiss eachother more than once."

"That was for practice!" Eric and Peter say at the same time.

"I don't know why you two would need practice. You both a scrawny little immature boys." Four says.

"And who asked you!?" Peter asks.

"No one." Four says and glares at the both of them.

"We all know that you were fighting over me." I state. They look away from me, blushing at the floor. "And as if you both asked me out, i will give you your answer. Never in a fucking millions years would I go our with either on of you." I say and walk away.

I leave the party and wait for Christina in my car.

She comes out and walks up to the door. I unlock her door and she opens it.

"Well that was weird." She says.

"No shit. Why do all the weird guys like me?"

"I don't know."

"Yeah. Niether do I." I say and pull out of Zeke and Uriah's drive way.

* * *

When I get home its almost midnight. Christina and I decided to spend the rest of the night watching movies. Actually a movie, The Breakfast Club. That's our all time favorite movie. Christina kept texting someone and wouldn't tell me who. I bet it was probably Will. But it isn't like she ever kept her texts to him to herself. Maybe it was something personal and I should just drop it.

As I'm about to shut off my phone, I get a text from a weird number.

**Night Tris.**

**Night? Who is this? Christina?**

**No.**

**Then who?**

**Night.**

**Who is this.**

And then my battery dies.

Dammit.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. That's all we got. So hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell us what you think. Also, if you haven't already, Favorite and Follow. Until we meet again. Have a Happy New Year. :)**

**The twins.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hows it going? Well personally for me its been a wonderful day for me. Anyways... this is going to be short and sweet authors note so then we can get on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt that Veronica Roth changed her name to Shannon or Haley. So hence forth, we are not her.**

**...**

And then my battery dies.

Dammit.

**...**

**Chapter 6 **

**Tris' POV**

Ugh! I really want to figure out who was texting me but of course my dip shit phone just had to die on me! I should really get that fixed. Maybe I should treat myself to a new phone. Okay Tris focus you need to figure out who was texting you because other wise its going to drive you insane. That's the last thing that I remeber telling myself before falling asleep. I really need to stop talking to myself. It's starting to freak me out.

* * *

I wake up to the song 'Little White Lies' By:One Direction.

When I get up I quickly turn on my phone.

_No new messages._

Dammit!

Who the hell was texting me last night? This is getting really creepy. And who gave this creeper my number.

I try to go through the night trying to remeber everything that happened. Going through truth or dare trying to remember if I gave anyone my number for a dare. Nothing.

I get ready for Christina and my monthly shopping spere. I pull on the same jeans as last night. An orange tank top. And a pair of black converse. Joy, can't wait to start the day. Note the sarcasm.

I run down the stairs and grab a muffin and an apple juice and head outside, to Christina and her awaiting blue 1997 mustang.

I crawl into the passenger seat and seatbelt myself in. I turn to Christina who has an idiot smile on her face.

"Sup." I say casually.

"Hi!" Christina says gidily.

"What are you so excited about?"

"Nothing. Did anything happen last night?"

"Yeah...How would you know anything about it?"

She shrugs and puts the car into reverse and pulls out of my drive way and quickly speeds away.

"Who did you give my number to?"

"No one" She says inoccentenly.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes.

"Hey."

"What? Are you going to tell me who the creeper that was texting me is?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't give the person your number. I swear."

"Oh really? But you know who the person is right?"

"Well yes, but..."

"But you can't tell me because..." I say waiting for her to fill in the rest.

"Because Will told me not to tell you who the guy is..."

"Oh, so Will texted this random ass guy my number, and told you not to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well..." I say and take Christina's phone

"What are you doing!" Christina yells at me.

"Dammit Chris! Since when do you erase your texts to Will."

"Since, he told me not to tell you who texted you."

Then my phone vibrates. And Christina gets a look on her face.

**Good Morning Tris.**

**Hey creeper. Who are you?**

**I can't tell.**

**Why.**

**Because.**

**Why because?**

And that was the last thing he said. God who is this dude that won't tell me his name!? Why? Why can't I know his name?

**Peter?**

**Nope. I'm not going to tell you... Yet.**

**Then when... Eric?**

**Still wrong. But maybe in a few days.**

**What's does your name start with.**

Nothing...Dammit, I scared him off...Again. Maybe I should give up, and just move on with life. But this is going to be hard. Maybe shopping will take my mind off. I can't believe I just said that. I really need to stop talking to myself. Will this stop? WILL. That's it I will text Will.

**Hey William.**

**Beatrice.**

**Why so formal?**

**You started it.**

**Whatever. Important question for you.**

**Not telling.**

**Dammit Will!**

**Sorry?**

**Why can't you tell? Don't you dare say 'Because I promised the guy' Or so help me God that I will shoot you.**

**Because I promised _A_ guy.**

**DAMMIT WILL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME... SO HELP ME GOD I _WILL_ FIND YOU!**

**Harsh.**

**Don't tell me what's HARSH. And where the hell are you.**

**Ummm.**

Ughh.

"Hey Christina."

"Yessum?"

"Can we go see Will after we get done shopping. I know how much you like us all hanging out together."

"Sure! I'm so glad that you actually want to hang out with us. Not against your own will. Oh Will."

Idiot. And that is how Will is going to die. With the stupidity of his girlfriend. MUHHAHAH. This talking to myself has really gotten out of hand.

**LOL! Hoped you all enjoyed. I know that we enjoyed writing this chapter. We _MIGHT _upload yet another chapter tonight. Trying to make up for that freakishly long wait for chapter 5. So hoped you enjoyed. We love hearing your commets. So please review. And if you haven't already favorite and follow.**

**~The Twins~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all. No authors note or disclaimer for this chapter.**

**...**

Idiot. And that is how Will is going to die. With the stupidity of his girlfriend. MUHHAHAH. This talking to myself has really gotten out of hand.

**...**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris' POV**

Christina and I get done shopping in six hours. A whole four hours shaved off our usual time. Very impressive. We found a few cute things for homecoming week and the homcoming dance. Also a ton of stuuf for future parties at Zeke and Uriah's parties. And even a few unmentionalbles.

As we're walking out of the mall, Christina is texting someone probably. It's a shame that the poor boy has to de today. I don't understand how she can text and walk at the same time. Especially outside the mall. Usually when I walk outside the mall, I forget about the curb. Trip over the speed bump and fall into the giant fountian. That's when I'm in flats. Christina is doing this in heels! If I tried heels, I would probably end up falling and breaking my neck. Damn girl!

"Ok. Let's go." Christina says.

"Where?"

"Zeke's."

Of course. Why didn't I think of that? That little dip shit always hangs out with Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey Chris, do you think that we'll play truth or dare?"

""You know...I'm not sure. Maybe we should change just incase." She says with a hint in her voice.

"Nah...I'm good with the jeans that I wore last night. And I bet you didn't even notice until I told you. And if you didn't notice, I'm sure that Zeke won't notice either. Plus if he does notice, it won't be that big of deal since I'm pretty sure he wears the same shorts all the time."

I look over at Christina. She looks horrified.

"TRIS!"

"CHRISTINA!"

"WHAT!?

"I DON'T KNOW! You started yelling at me first!"

"You wore the same jeans two days in a row. Did you even wash them?"

"Noooo?"

"YOU WEAR THE SAME JEANS TWO DAYS IN A ROW. WITHOUT EVEN WASHING THEM! AFTER ALL I TAUGHT YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

She's making a scene. What do I do?

"Chirstina, sweetie. Let's calm down. You're making a scene."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING RAT'S FUCKING ASS THAT I'M MAKING A SCENE!"

"What do you want me to do?"

She clams down and says, "Change your jeans."

"Where?"

"In my car." She says pointing to her car.

Oh hell no. I would be like a muse crawling around inside a match box. Shit though. It could be the only way to make her stop.

"Fine."

* * *

Exactly a half an hour later, I have changed my jeans.

"Now, was it really that hard?" Christina asks.

"No." YES! VERY!

We arrive at Zeke's ten minutes later. I ring the door bell. And Will opens the door. Red solo cup in hand.

"Hey Chris..." He says before he sees me. I wave a little and the begin to glare.

"Well. We both know what is going to happen now that I have found you." I calmly as I step closer and closer to Will.

"Tris... What's going on?" Christina asks.

I'm sorry Christina. But you brought me to where Will was. And now, Will is going to die. I'm truely sorry." I say as I begin to run after Will.

"TRIS STOP!" Christina says as I'm running away. She trys to grab a hold of me. But it doesn't work.

I'm in a full sprint when Zeke comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey Trissy Face." Zeke says.

"Hey Zekey Bear. I need your help."

"What?"

"Where do you keep your guns?"

"Downstairs in the game room in a glass cabinet. Why?"

"I have to go kill Will." I say.

"Ok. Have fun."

"Oh, I will." I say kissing him on the cheek and running down the stairs.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I hear the door bell ring, and go to answer it.

"Hey Chris..."I start. Then I see Tris waving at me and glaring.

Shit Christina brought Tris here. I'm going to die. I stand there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well... We both know what is going to happen now. She says and takes a few steps toward me.

"Tris what's going on?" Christina says. Tris faces Christina. Here's my chance. I sprint through the house to the kitchen.

I get to the kitchen and see Zeke making himself a sandwich.

"Sup Will."

"Nothing." I see Tris running towards me through the window. "Hey Zeke, Tris is here. Why don't you go say hi."

"Nah... I have to finish my sandwich."

Dammit. "Hey I can finish it for you and do the dishes."

"Ok... I need three more pieces of ham, then three more pieces of cheese, then a tomato..." Shit she coming.

"Ok Zeke I think I got it. Go talk to Tris."

"Ok."

Zeke steps out of the kitchen and I collapse onto the floor.

"Hey Trissy Face." Zeke says.

"Hey Zeke Bear. I need your help."

"What?"

"Where do you keep your guns?"

_Guns! Fuck my Idiot life!_

"Downstairs in the game room in a glass cabinet. Why?"

_Why the fuck would you tell her!? She is CRAZY!_

"I have to go kill Will."

"Ok. Have fun."

_Why would you tell her to have fun!? You piece of idiot shit!_

"Oh, I will." Tris say.

I hear her run down the stairs. Zeke comes back in the kitchen. And I run out up the stairs and into his parents room.

"Hey you piece of shit. You didn't finish my sandwich!" I hear Zeke call up the stairs.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I crash through the game room door, looking for the cabinet. Uriah and Four are on the floor playing some sort of sumb video game.

"Hey Uri." I say.

"Hey Trissy." Uriah says without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey Tris." Four says.

"Four."

"How's it going?"

"Not now. Uriah, where do you keep your guns?"

Uriah points to the corner behind the door.

"Thanks." I try opening it. Dammit. Locked. "How do you open it?"

"With a key."

"No shit. Where's the key?"

"To be honest. I don't know. That cabinet hasn't been opened in years."

"UGGHHH!" I scream and punch my fist into the glass. Grabbing the biggest shot gun I can get, blood pouring down my knuckles.

"Thanks."

"Yup. No problem. Have fun."

"Oh I will." I say and start running upstairs to find Will.

* * *

**Four's POV**

Tris comes banging through the basement door. Scaring me half to death that I jump.

"Hey Uri." She says.

"Hey Trissy." What a cute nickname. _'Trissy'_ Uriah says without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey Tris." I say trying to be casual. She doesn't even look at me.

"Four." She says looking around the room.

"How's it going?"

"Not now. Uriah, where do you keep your guns?"

Uriah points to the corner behind the door.

"Thanks...how do you open it?"

_Open it?_

"With a key."

"No shit. Where's the key?"

_Where's the key?_

"To be honest. I don't know. That cabinet hasn't been opened in years."

_Thank God. He doesn't know where the key is._

"UGGHHH!" I hear Tris scream. Blood pouring from her fingers as she pulls out a big shot gun.

"Thanks."

"Yup. No problem. Have fun."

_Have fun? Are you that big of an idiot!?_

"Oh I will." She says and runs up the stairs.

Shit. I quickly get up to my feet. No longer caring about the bull shit game, and running to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going? What about our game?"

"Who cares about the game. I'm going after Tris. She looks pisse!"

"Sooo?"

"She has a gun!" I yell at Uriah.

He look even more clueless than before.

"Well normally a person plus a gun means someone is going to get hurt. Especially when the person with the gun is a girl and pissed."

"Shit!" Uriah says while pausing the game and also getting to his feet.

"Let's go. Time to stop a murder." Uriah says.

"Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be. I'm serious. Should have seen here last time when she had a gun and a defensless squirrl."

I don't want to know what happened to the squirrl. We sprint up the stairs.

**So here is Chapter 7. Hoped you enjoyed. It would have been posted last night. But when we saved it it didn't save. Then we had to go to bed. So we had to retype this morning. Review for this chapter. Tell us what you think. Favorite and Follow if you haven't already.**

**~The Twins~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that last night we didn't update its just hat we had people coming over and the didn't leave till about 11pm. So it was kind of long night for us. Anyways I hope that this update will make up for not updating last night.**

**Disclaimer: Insert whatever disclaimer works for you cuz we ain't the talented Veronica Roth. **

**...**

I don't want to know what happened to the squirrel. We sprint up the stairs.

**...**

**Chapter 8 **

**Tris' POV**

I get out the shotgun ready to shoot that little rat Will. Then I see him, here's my chance. I slowly creep up behind him and hold the gun out so that it is touching Will right in between his shoulder blades.

"Please if you have a heart Tris you will not shoot me!" he begs as he raises his hands up in surrender.

"I will put the gun down Will if you will just simply tell me who it is."

* * *

**Four's POV**

Right as I get up there, Tris already has the gun on Will's back. I motion to Uriah to be quiet so then we don't spook Tris. I guess he doesn't understand hand signals.

''TRIS STOP!'' Uriah says scaring Tris that she ends up shooting the gun. At least she had pointed up and only hit the ceiling and not Will.

"Oh My God! I didn't know it was loaded!" Tris says.

"Who in their right ass mind keeps loaded guns in a gun cabinet?" asks Christina.

''Um lets see I think that you just answered your own question right there Chris." says Will. "I'm just glad that it never went off on my back!"

"Well know that Tris is done trying to kill Will, is anyone willing to help me fix the ceiling?"

And with that everyone sprints out the house as if it were on fire.

* * *

**Sunday Night before Homecoming week.**

**Tris' POV**

I can't wait for tomorrow! tomorrow is the beginning of Homecoming week and the dress up days are...

**Monday- Safari Day**

**Tuesday- Disney Day**

**Wednesday- America Day**

**Thursday-Class Color Day**

**Friday- School Spirit Day**

So tomorrow Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I are dressing up as Safari Explorers and the guys are dressing up as different Safari animals. Uriah is going as a Zebra head and Will is going as the Zebra butt. I'd hate to be him. Zeke is going as a hippo. Haha that's going to be too funny. And Four is going as a giraffe, because he's the tallest.

Right as I'm about to go to bed I get a text from the random number again.

**Good night Trissy Bear!**

Oh my gosh only Zeke calls me Trissy Bear so it must be Zeke! Haha I finally figured out who it was and no it's not Zeke.

* * *

**Monday at School**

**Four's POV**

I can't wait to see what Zeke, Uriah, and Will are going to look like. I mean who wouldn't want to see Zeke crawl around on his hands and knees all day? This is going to be freakishly hilarious! When I see Zeke, Uriah and Will pull up I wait for them to get out of the car and see that Will does not look very happy, I mean I wouldn't be very happy if I had to spend the whole day with my face near Uriah's ass. I still don't see why anyone in their right mind would ever agree to do a two person costume with Uriah. I can't help myself but laugh at this sight.

"Stop it now you dip shit!" Will yells at me.

"Hey it's not my fault that you agreed to this." Uriah says.

"Well how was I supposed to know that doing this was going to make my face a farting hotel for your ugly ass?"

"You should have guessed that when I was like 'Who would be such a dumb ass?''' says Zeke.

I laugh at this.

"You never gave me that memo."

"Wow I even got that text.'' I say as the girls are walking up to us.

"What text?" asks Tris

"The one that told us not to do any group ideas that Uriah." I say.

"Haha I even got that text." says Christina.

With that Will looks like he's about to blow. Then the bell rings, this is going to be funny seeing them walk around like that all day.

"Hurry Will get your head back in my ass!" Uriah shouts.

* * *

**Second Period Commons**

**Four's POV**

I and Tris walk to commons together. Even though she ha opens she decided to stay and help tutor some freshmen.

Then I get a text from Tris.

**Hey whatcha doing?**

**Oh you know studying**

**Thanks Four you just gave away the 'random person' behind all the random numbers**

**Dammit how did you figure out that it was me?**

**Well that would be because I just saw you text me back right after I texted you.**

**So you figured me out now what?**

**IDK I guess that I kinda need to help these stupid freshmen learn how to count.**

**haha**

**Yeah whateves.**

**Sooo...?**

She doesn't text me back for like another 10 minutes and there's still 15 minutes left of commons left. What am I going to do? Then I get a response from Tris

**HELP ME!**

I guess that I should go over there and help her out.

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and have finally figured out the mysterious person who was texting her. So any who hope you guys liked it and please post a review. Stay with us because there should be another update soon.**

**~The Twins~**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're back for another chapter! And after a while in this chapter (probably) we will do a time skip to Friday of this week. So that was just a FYI for y'all. Also there will be an important authors note at the end for something said later in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and make sure to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: How many times have we had to tell you that we are not Veronica Roth? Oh now I remember its been 8 times but this one makes 9. Therefore we are not Veronica Roth.**

**...**

I guess that I should go over there and help her out.

**...**

**Chapter 9**

**Four's POV**

I walk over to Tris and there are three girls sitting there texting when they should be listening to Tris.

"Last time I checked, the concept of being a tutor was to help them not sit here staring of into space."

Then the girls look up from their phones. Although wasn't even talking to them. Then I start to talk to Tris so they look back down at their phones.

"Holy shit Four you scared me!"

"Well you asked me to help you so I came over to help you. So what can I help you with?"

"The thing is I'm trying to help them with Algebra, but they won't look up from those damn phones."

"Okay I think I see what you mean. Don't worry I'll get them to work."

And with that I bang my hand hard on the table to scar them. The good thing is that Ms. Lillie isn't in here, she always leaves the commons and then comes back with some sort of food.

"This is how its going to work, you three are going to listen to my friend Tris here and do your own algebra." I say in a threatening tone.

Then one of the girls speaks up, "Hey aren't you the quarterback of the football team?"

"Yes I am, but what does that have to do with algebra?"

"Oh nothing I just thought that I had seen you before."

"Okay?"

Then the bell rings and Tris packs up her stuff and we go to our lockers. After that then we go and get in my car and speed off in the direction of her house for lunch.

* * *

**After School**

**Tris' POV**

I wait in my room for Christina to come pick me up to go shopping for last-minute Homecoming stuff. That's when I get a text from Four.

**Hey i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to homecoming coronation on thursday?**

**Sure but I have to be there a little earlier because i am nominated for homecoming queen**

**I know so am I remember?**

**Oh yes now i remember it just kinda slipped my mind**

* * *

**Time Skip Thursday Night ~Coronation~**

**Tris' POV**

I wait for Four to come pick me up in time for coronation. I'm wearing a midnight blue party dress, I can't wait to find out who's going to be Homecoming King and Queen. When I get done with my makeup I hear a knock at the door. I race done the steps, heels in hand. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Four dressed all nice in a suit and tie. Also waiting at the bottom of the stairs is Caleb with an annoyed look.

"What?" I say to Caleb

"Beatrice, who is this kid?" asks Caleb like Four's not even standing there.

"Well Caleb this is my friend Four."

"What an odd name."

"Okay that's it I'm going. Bye Caleb." I say as I walk out the door with Four right on my heels.

"So that was my older brother Caleb." I say as I get into Four's black 1981 Corvet.

"Well I could have never have guessed that." Four replies.

"Do you think your going to get to be Homecoming King." I say changing the subject.

"Um, you know what I don't really let alone care. I mean don't get me wrong I'd like to be homecoming king it's just I've only been here for a couple of weeks now. I mean what are the chances of me really winning?"

"So modest."

"No really I'm serious."

"Would you stop being serious for once in your life?"

"Hey! I'm only trying to make a point here."

Then its quiet. Then Four speaks again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay I started it."

"Well on a happier not can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I say kind of clueless wondering what in the world he could ask me?

He takes a deep breath. "Well I know that homecoming is tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance. I mean if you don't already have a date."

"It's a little late but I would be happy to go to the homecoming dance with you."

"Yes!"

And with that we arrive at the school for coronation.

* * *

**Choosing of the King and Queen**

**Tris' POV**

Dr. Jonkey goes on about coronation. Finally someone cuts her of by playing the video for the candidates for king and queen. When the video ends Dr. Jonkey doesn't look very happy, but continues with the candidates for king and queen.

"Your nominees for Homecoming Queen are...

Tris

Christina

Shauna

Marlene

and Lynn.

And your nominees for the Homecoming King are...

Four

Uriah

Zeke

Will

and Eric."

My question is how did Eric of all people get on homecoming royalty ballot?

"And you Homecoming King and Queen are... Four and Tris."

The crowd cheers and Dr. Jonkey says that the burning of the "D" Ceremony will be held out in the back parking lot and everyone files out there. I stay behind to talk to Four.

"See Four you were crowned homecoming king!"

"I know I'm pretty sure I was there."

"Well I thought that I would just tell you again."

Then Four leans down and kisses me.

"Sorry I just had to do that."

I'm completely speechless.

"Hey if I knew kissing you would have made you speechless I would have done it a while ago."

I smile at that.

"So I know that this is a dumb way to ask, but do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I have never thought this way about Four before, but now that I think about it I do have feelings for him even if it wasn't that obvious before.

"Please say something."

"Yes I will be your girlfriend Four!" I say as I give him a big hug and he tilts my head back for another kiss.

"Do you want to go out and watch the burning of the 'D'?"

I shake my head no and we stand there for a while longer.

**So that's the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed. And I'm going to guess that many of you were like 'What the heck is the burning of the 'D'?' Well to answer your question its a tradition at our school, but it's the burning of the 'Y', because our school name starts with a Y. And in this story it's Divergent High so they burn a 'D'. Well anyways back to the story behind it, every year right after coronation we light the Y in fire before the Friday of the homecoming game. So yeah just thought that I'd put that in there. Also hope you enjoyed the ending with Four and Tris, I hope that you guys didn't think that it was rushed. So have a Happy New Year's and maybe I can get another chapter in before we have our New Year's Eve party. Make sure to review. Thanks!**

**~The Twins~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So there are many people wanting us to do two updates today. Well we might, BUT we're not making any promises. Anyways I'm glad that you guys liked that last chapter. I was so happy to see so many reviews today so you'll be getting a chapter today.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nothing at all!**

**...**

I shake my head no and we stand there for a while longer.

**...**

**Chapter 10**

**Four's POV**

I'm really glad she said yes. We completely missed the ceremony though. I drove her home that night only to be questioned by her brother Caleb. I mean he can't be much older than her but he treats her like she's a twelve-year-old girl. Anyways after my interrogation by Caleb was over I got in my car and went home, and texted Tris goodnight.

* * *

**Friday **

**Tris' POV**

So today's Friday and that means today is the _GONG SHOW! _I can't wit to see all the acts and to see all the stupid freshmen acts that think their going to make it through their act. Like every other year the seniors that were nominated for homecoming royalty made a video. This year ours was based of the Hunger Games. Pretty funny if I do say so myself. The only bad thing about Friday is having to wait. The Gong Show is like the best day of homecoming week.

Once Spanish is over I walk hand-in-hand with my new boyfriend Four. I get a lot of death glares from the freshmen cheerleaders. Whats the point of them staring at me they should know by now that a senior would never go out with a freshmen. But they still have to learn sometime.

We get into the commons and I take a seat where the freshmen can come be tutored, I wish that I was in commons because then I could sit next to Four but Debra won't let me until she takes the role. Once the absent bell rings I get up and go sit by Four.

"What you're not going to go tutor stupid freshmen?" Four asks me.

"No. Their hopeless and it's what like the fourth week of school?"

"I guess you're right."

Then we hear the band start playing through the hallways. Then in through the commons. We see Zeke, he's the last trumpet, he waves at us and then trips over the bass drum in front of him.

"Poor freshmen just got trampled by Zeke." I say then Zeke Pretends that he didn't do anything and comes and sits down next to us.

"Who was that freshman you just trampled over?" Four asks.

"Oh that's Chris don't worry he'll be fine." Zeke says trying to sound reassuring.

"That wasn't very convincing." I say.

"I've done it in marching band already and look he's still living isn't he?" He asks.

"Zeke you're a monster!" I say.

"Well excuse me. Hey hows you and Four?" I didn't tell anyone yet so then that means Four told him. Well I shouldn't be mad I mean he can tell anyone he wants, but still I thought that he would have told me. I look at him and he gives me a look that tells me he didn't tell anyone yet.

"How do you know about me and Tris?" Four asks.

"I'm only saying you guys make it pretty obvious. I mean you guys are holding hands right now."

I didn't even notice, but it doesn't bother me.

"We're good." I say. "How's you and Shauna?"

"Well..."He says excitedly.

"Nevermind I don't want to know!"

"You're the on that asked."

"Well now I'm regretting that I even asked so don't tell me!" I say.

Zeke was about to speak again but then we hear someone calling his name.

"Zeke do you want to get an F for the quarter?" Mr. Carr's voice booms through the commons.

"Well I guess that I'll just have to tell you guys later." Zeke says as he gets up to rejoin the rest of the band.

I can also see him getting his ass chewed out by Mr. Carr.

"That was a close one I almost had to hear the story of him and Shauna twice. And I rather not throw up before our game tonight." Four says.

"You mean you actually listened the first time?" I ask.

"Well I couldn't help it he was telling us in the locker room showers. Most of the other guys seem to be enjoying all the details..."

"STOP IT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!'' I scream covering my ears and then Four tilts my head up and kisses me in front of the whole commons.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW THERE WILL BE NOW PDAs IN MY COMMONS CLASS!" Deb shouts across the room.

"SORRY IT WAS JUST A KISS FOR GOOD LUCK!'' Four yells back at Ms. Lillie

Then the bell rings. Time for the Gong Show!

* * *

**Okay that's going to be it for this chapter so the next chapter will probably be up later today. Have a great day if I don't have time to wish you a Happy New Year! Thanks for reading and the next chapter is going to be all about the Gong Show which just happens to be my favorite part of homecoming. Remember if you have any questions make sure to PM us or leave us a review. **

**~The Twins~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys back for another chapter. So like I said this chapter will have to deal with the Gong Show.**

**Disclaimer: Do I write like Veronica Roth? No I didn't think so therefore I can't be her.**

**...**

Then the bell rings. Time for the Gong Show!

**...**

**Chapter 11**

**Tris' POV**

So now that it is finally time for the Gong Show everyone is supposed top report to their homeroom. The cool thing is that Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Four, Will, Uriah, Zeke, and I are all in the same homeroom which would rarely ever happen every four years. Our homeroom teacher is Dr. Heijl, she doesn't really let us do anything except study, but this week shes been nothing but fun. Which is surprising.

"Okay so we're all going to go to the Gong Show once they call us down." She says.

Then we hear over the intercom "Will the senior homerooms of Heijl and Larson."

When we get down there we are the first homeroom to be down there so we get the front row.

After a while all the seniors, juniors, sophmores, and freshmen have entered the therter we (the seniors) start the year cheers. Which is just saying the last two digits of the year you graduate.

Seniors start: "1, 4, 1, 4, 1,1,1,1, 1,4"

Then Juniors: "1,5,1,5,1,1,1,1,1,5"

Sophmores: "1,6,1,6,1,1,1,1,1,6"

Freshmen this is going to be good: when they start its only about three freshmen doing it "1,7,1,7"

They start to become quieter and we boo them.

Then the juges come in explain who their supposed to be. We watch some of the videos that were submitted the first one is the MC video. Then come up some freshmen doing a skit called "Killing With Kindness" they were gong right away. The next group was thwe drum off which was pretty good. After a couple of more videos there was the Senior band which Zeke was in. They ploayed a couple of Pep Band songs. Even thought they had Zeke in that band they were good Zeke actually was the only trumpet and you could here him. There were a couple of Acupella groups there was only one that was actually good.

Then they should the roytaly video which had turned out better then I thought it would.

They final video was 'THE OTHER DIRECTION'

They had made up a song to One Direction's 'What Makes You Beatiful' And it goes Like this...

* * *

_I am a stud, you look like crud, plus you smell like you've been playing in the mud-ud-ud. I'm also cool _

_Man you're a tool_

_Your a fool_

_I hope you drown in this pool._

_Dude let's go out side and play some crowke._

_What are we doing this is... weird_

_We live in Yankton and there's nothing to doo_

_Except the lake, bowling alley, whopdedo_

_But we can hang out at wal-mart all day long_

_Wait no no no we are not B schoolers._

_If only we had a place to hang _

_Instead of staying in watching going insane_

_The Dairy Dock is the spot with my boy P-Rat _

_Hey guys look what's that? I think I just saw Fire Cat. Yup that was Fire Cat._

_Homecom-oming Let's go Bucks play Aberdeen are they called the Golden Du-uu-ucks? Man who cares they ain't scary _

_Will win this game in honor of Lar-arry_

_Everyone in Aberdeen listen the Bucks are goin' win cuz their on a mission_

_We got Soulek, and Rucker, and Schroeder. They'll have to strive cuz they know the Bucks are bet-ter_

_When the arrive at Crane Feild yell out 'booo' you don't mess-ess you don't mess with Arlon's crew_

_They'll want to stop and run away. But to bad there's no mercy for them today._

_The Bucks are better and their goin' stay. You don't mess-ess you don't mess with Arlon's crew. The Bucks are going to pomell you._

_This is the part where we nah nah nah every good song needs anah nah nah _

_We look so cool running in slow motion_

_Where did Cam go with all the lotion?_

_This really will help out my popularity all the guys at school will be jealous of me, oh crap I've got to run but I'll be back baby._

_Don't wor-rry I'll be stalking you tonight_

_You make me feel funny when I see you _

_I want to date, then marry and make babies too._

_If you refuse me I might just have to muder you._

_Sounds good bro but its never goin' happen_

_No I am the guy Mikala wants to date _

_Haha she'll leave you for me so we can mate_

_To bad you all are wrong it's me cuz its my fate_

_I think it's tii-me time for me to settle this is this_

_It's time for you to take my fists_

_Lets go._

_I will be in musicals._

And that was the end of the video. It was really funny. And guess what they ended up winning.

Then we are all dismised for the Homecoming Parade.

* * *

**So guys hoped you enjoyed that chapter. And just to say this is a real song and you can go to You Tube and search_ The Other Direction Yankton Homecoming. _ And you can watch the video. So thats the last chapter for the year 2013! So have a safe and fun New Years! **

**~The Twins~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup y'all. Here is another chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. Have you heard about the weather. Damn. It's just cray. Anyways here is an all brand new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that Veronica Roth would be somewhere warmer than cold old South Dakota.**

**...**

Then we are all dismissed for the Homecoming Parade.

**...**

**Chapter 12**

**Tris' POV**

After we get dismissed for the parade, I tag along with Uriah, Will, Christina and Zeke to take Zeke to get ready for the parade. He has to get all dolled up for like a ten block parade. hopefully the parade will turn out better than the thing in the hallways. Poor Chris. Four is following in his car, since he is still sort of new he doesn't know where everything is yet.

We pull into the park's parking lot.

"Ok everyone bail out." Uriah says while cutting the engine.

We all get out and Zeke climbs up the hill to the band's instrument trailer, while Will goes to get Zeke's uniform. Will is so nice. I don't know why ever wanted to kill him. Zeke comes down the hill, and makes his way to the playground. Such a kid. He hangs up his uniform bag and starts taking everything out. Having everyone hold his shit.

"Dammit...I got the pants." I say.

"You're lucky. I got the socks." Four says.

"Hey they haven't been worn yet. Just be lucky you don't have the shoes." Zeke says.

We all look around trying to find the poor unlucky soul who has to hold Zeke's shoes. Poor Christina.

"Ugh! Can I switch!?" Christina yells. Everyone slowly backs away, except Will.

He hands her the trumpet and takes the shoes.

"Thanks Will. I love you." She says to him.

"Prove it." Will says and kisses her on the mouth.

"Ok...Stop right there if Four and I aren't allowed to get a PDA in Ms. Lille's commons then you two can't get one at the park. For goodness sakes, kids play here." I say.

"Yeah I play here too." Zeke says.

"Still? I thought by now you would have upgraded to the park across the street from your house. It's much nicer." Will says.

We all stare at Will, clueless.

"Ok. I go to that park once in a while. Just when I babysit my little cousin. At least I'm not the freak that just comes here to hang out with little kids that have a higher attention span than me." Will states.

We all look over to Zeke. I don't understand he's a senior in high school. He shouldn't be playing at the playground like a creep.

"Hey. I bring my little brother with me some...Hey look a butterfly!"

We all look at Uriah. He just shrugs and looks down at the gauntlets in his hands.

"Zeke! What are you doing!? Not even dressed!? The parade starts in three minutes. Quit socializing and get up into formation. I want you up there in one minute!" Mr. Carr yells.

"Yes sir." Zeke says back.

"Yeah Zeke. Get your head out of your ass it isn't a hat." Uriah says dumping Zeke's gauntlets and jacket on the ground. The rest of us follow suit and leave. Four and I get on our float and the rest go to find seats along the parade route.

Ten minutes later Four and I are done on the float and go to the park to find everyone else.

"This parade is getting suckier and suckier every year. There were like six high school floats and the majority were done by freshman. One was just a home room on a flatbed. They call themselves a float. How did that idea ever get passed Dr. Johnke?" Uriah asks.

"Well it was Mrs. Koch's home room. Of course it would suck. I bet she came up with the idea and made out the submission and made it sound really good. Johnke will go for anything that sounds good." I state.

"Yeah...Proba..." Uriah starts but is cut off by the band and their cheer.

"GO GGG-GO GO DAUNTLESS B-AND! GO GGG-GO GO DAUNTLESS B-AND!" It goes on like that for like another three minutes. Then we walk over to them and kidnap Zeke.

"Zeke! Did I dismiss you!?" Mr. Carr yells.

"No." Zeke says walking back to the band head down.

Mr. Carr goes over the details for tonight's game and then dismisses everyone but Zeke.

After a five-minute lecture Zeke comes back.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble again. Now I probably won't get the good kind of icey." Zeke says while sprinting back to where he left his stuff.

We help Zeke get his stuff in order. Four even went and got Zeke his pink icey.

"Here you go Zeke. It was the last one." Four says while handing it to Zeke.

"Thanks. During band camp all I got was the dumb purple ones, the freshman always took the pink ones out of my hand." Zeke says starting to fake cry.

"Well you need to start using some intimidation then." Four says while patting Zeke on the back.

"I tried. Doesn't work. How did you do it?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Just did I guess." Four says while winking at me.

I laugh and then we all leave for Zeke and Uriah's house before the game.

**That's all folks. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Also tells us what you think via PM or review. Do the same if you have questions. Have a great day tomorrow for those who have school. We won't be going, school got cancelled for extreme wind chills. So we will be relaxing, like every other lucky soul that are either still on Christmas vacation or got school cancelled. Maybe we will upload a chapter if we can stay in our freezing basement any longer.**

**~The Twins~**


End file.
